


@baekyeoltext

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Hi guys! I'm currently running some kind of SNS AU account for Baekhyun and Chanyeol on twitter. The username is @baekyeoltext. The concept is I tell you story about their relationship dynamic through text they send for each other. Tho you can read the filler on ao3, it’ll be great if I got some of you guys as the audience on twitter too. Will you kindly give it a try? Thank you~Chapter 2 : The One After A Simple QuestionChapter 3 : The One After Guess You Don't Know Me Very WellChapter 4 : The One After The Break [NEW]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Teaser

I didn’t sit on your face


	2. The One After A Simple Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One After A Simple Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to publish every filler on ao3 too since I don't rly trust with write.as  
> If you read this and got confused, it's bcs you haven't checked @baekyeoltext on twitter  
> Anyways, this is definitely the most smut I've ever published so yeah, don't choke me :)

It’s cold and drizzling when Chanyeol parked his motorbike across Baekhyun’s apartment, but his whole body thrums with heat. A pool heat of frustration and exasperation Baekhyun managed to drive himself into.

He buzzed in Baekhyun’s unit intercom, letting him know that he’s downstairs. There’s no answer, but the front door clicked open. He knew Baekhyun would let him in. And he knew by the time he arrived in front of Baekhyun’s door, he didn’t have to knock nor ring the bell to get in.

Baekhyun’s apartment looked a bit messier than the usual neat condition it used to. Chanyeol pushed the ajar door to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Baekhyun was crying and that angered him even more.

“Still can’t answer?”

He gripped and pulled one of Baekhyun’s arms so the latter stand up, just a breath away from him.

“Fuck off.”

Baekhyun tried to let go of Chanyeol’s strong grip on his forearms and pushed the taller away in the process. It only made Chanyeol’s grip stronger and the space between them disappear.

“Already find someone else to fix you? No? Planned to go back to that bastard?”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched at that. His entire being was shaking with fury, but he just bit his lips trying not to choke a sob while glaring at Chanyeol with wide teary red eyes.

Baekhyun was about to answer back just to rile Chanyeol up, but Chanyeol read it fast. The taller kissed the trembling lips with fervor, stealing Baekhyun’s ragged breath, sucking the air completely, pulling him into his embrace when the smaller tried to resist.

The light punch on Chanyeol’s chest slowly dispersed into tugs and pulls as Chanyeol’s kisses slowed down into comforting pecks, urgent nibbles, and teasing licks. Baekhyun’s heart roared as Chanyeol’s hot lips moving to leave kisses on Baekhyun’s ears whispering, “I’m the only who can fix you,” another kiss, “You know it.”

As Chanyeol’s hands moved down to Bakehyun’s rear and grasped them possessively, Baekhyun couldn’t help but mewl, welcoming Chanyeol’s tongue to dance with his. The growing insistent rubs between their intimate parts just fuels their desire to satiate each other grew more and more.

Baekhyun’s lips were swollen with all the kisses and he just wanted each patch of Chanyeol’s skin to get kissed by this lips. His lips. He smooched Chanyeol’s jaws, tasting the salt and musk, licked his neck and bit, pulling his hair, Chanyeol groaned.

“You’re mine Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said on Chanyeol’s lips, “Only mine, ah..” kissing the plump lips while rubbing his damp pants on Chanyeol’s thigh.

In seconds, Chanyeol took out Baekhyun’s member, already so wet covered by precum.

“But you’re not mine?” Chanyeol gave the hot flesh, a slow stroke, circling his thumb even slower on the tip because he knows its where Baekhyun is most sensitive. Baekhyun squirmed, whining, needing more of his touch.

“Hm? Answer me Baekhyun.” Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s stubborn struggle not to give in so he released his grip. Baekhyun sobbed.

Chanyeol got himself out of his jeans and hoodie while looking at half naked Baekhyun pleasuring himself on the cold tiles. He walked around to sit on the bed so his member perfectly present at Baekhyun’s eye level.

“Is this not yours?” Chanyeol asked to get Baekhyun’s attention.

Baekhyun’s eyes focused on Chanyeol’s hard sex then crawled to where Chanyeol sat. He touched the glistening part using his fingers first while biting his lips. Then he touched his lips on the tip, looking at Chanyeol’s flushed face, poking his tongue, proceed giving it kitten licks and wet kisses. Chanyeol couldn’t help moaning in bliss, watching Baekhyun so pliant, focusing his attention on him, ignoring his own member leaking more semen on the floor.

The lewd sucking noise Baekhyun made lead him to properly fucked the smaller's mouth, letting all the good feeling of getting this privilege pumped through his veins, “Fuck baby, look at me, so beautiful,” Baekhyun choked as he felt Chanyeol’s cum filling in his mouth.

Seeing how satisfied Baekhyun somehow reminded Chanyeol of how easy he is to be controlled by him. It stirred the heat that’s almost gone inside him. Chanyeol stood up, pulling Baekhyun to do so while kissing him harshly.

“If you think you’re winning. There’s nothing else to talk then.” He said breathlessly, giving a once over look at Baekhyun’s face, before letting him go.

Baekhyun just realized what’s happening when Chanyeol collected his hoodie and jeans. His fear was right there before him. The thought of him being unworthy enough to be kept, to be fought for, was real. But it only because he played his own game when Chanyeol didn’t. He didn’t wanna win if he had to lose Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t get to completely dressed as Baekhyun hugged him from behind, kissing his nape saying thousands of sorry, begging him not to leave.

“I’m yours Chanyeol. Completely. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m yours, I promise.”

Chanyeol was crying when they kissed again. It broke Baekhyun’s heart to pieces but also gave him a brand new hope and trust.

They made love slow, exchanging sweet apology and comforting words. Baekhyun kissed every inch of Chanyeol’s skin, riding his orgasm as Chanyeol thrusted up and groaned.

Then they made love rough, Chanyeol taking Baekhyun from behind. Whispering arousing words of promise and future as he played with Baekhyun’s nipples. Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s cum dripping, warm, running down his thigh.

A long sigh escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth when he was absentmindedly tracing his fingers on Chanyeol’s hand as Chanyeol’s other hand attentively massaged his sore bottom.

“Tired?” Chanyeol asked, kissing his brow.

Baekhyun smiled, looking up at Chanyeol. Both of their face looked so peaceful. He brought his index finger, leaving Chanyeol’s hand for a while, then drew the tip of it along Chanyeol’s lips line.

“I really like your lips.” He whispered.

Chanyeol smiled back, pursing his lips to kiss Baekhyun’s index that stayed there. Baekhyun giggled, rising up trying to kiss the said favorite lips, but Chanyeol made his index stood in the way.

“But I like your hands more.”

Then he drifted his attention back to their hands, humming when Chanyeol kissed his temple bidding him good night.

“I like everything about you, Park Chanyeol.”


	3. The One After Guess You Don't Know Me Very Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One After Guess You Don't Know Me Very Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do listen to I Fall In Love Too Easily by Chet Baker while reading for extra effect :)

Usually visiting ceramic supply store is one of the most favorite things Baekhyun do in his job. Too bad he was in sour mood to thoughtfully appreciate these beautiful crafted tools he loves so much.

It's the third store he and Luhan visited today. They were looking for specific Japan-based bamboo tools as their gallery decided to explore the historicism of pottery for their next exhibition and gift-giving season. Yixing was delighted to approve the idea, opting to specifically use Japanese culture as reference. _"Let's save Chinese for Lunar New Year"_ , the brilliant gallery owner had said. As two contemporary poterie, this was definitely a challenge for Baekhyun and Luhan. They had been in and out of stores comparing and studying the tools.

”...what do you think? Baek?”

“Huh?”

Luhan's voice pulled him out of his reverie. There's a leaf-shaped-like dango rib in front of his face. He didn't realize his mind had been wandering to the argument he had with Chanyeol on the text. There were words in jumble that his brain tried to put in order. All he managed to read was just accusation and senseless.

“You okay hon?” There were frowns painted on Luhan's delicate face.

“Sorry, had this stupid fight with Chanyeol,” seeing Luhan's frowns got deeper, Baekhyun waved his hands in dismissal and further added, “It's nothing really, don't worry.”

Luhan was about to press further as Baekyun took the dango rib from his grip, but he got interrupted by his own phone ringtone. Luhan's eyebrows arched in surprise when his doe eyes read the caller's name.

“You check on that,” Luhan pointed at the small wooden tool, “I have to take this. It's Minseok,” He motioned at his phone then the outside of the store. The latter just nodded his head in understanding.

Half an hour later, they decided to get back to this store and the first one once they're done with the purchase list on Wednesday. As they called it a day and were about to head out of the store, Baekhyun was kind of relieved and disappointed realizing Luhan didn't ask more abt his situation with Chanyeol.

But that was until Baekhyun saw Chanyeol sitting atop of his black Triumph motorcycle in front of the store. His head snapped to look at a grinning Luhan who was mouthing 'sorry'.

“Talk to him,” The culprit dared to throw him a wink before retreating to exchange some words with Chanyeol, probably congratulated each other for their secret mission. Baekyun shook his head in disbelief. Whose friend is Luhan now, really.

It's gonna be childish of him to walk away from his accusatory, senseless, boyfriend as the tall guy approached him, leather jacket and all, not that Baekhyun appreciating the look. So the most annoyance attitude he could pull was just stood still and looked away from him.

Just as easy as putting the flame on his heart, sometimes Baekhyun forgot how easy Chanyeol could put it out. This time it only took an act of tucking hair behind Baekhyun's ear as the wind blew, as if the sweet gesture was just a casual thing to do on the side of road.

Baekhyun bit his lips, trying to repel his blood cells that were happily rushing to his cheeks. Chanyeol just chuckled, taking one of Baekhyun's hands in his.

“Let's talk,” the man said pulling him to walk side by side.

Chanyeol made them stop in front of a random pizza place, asking if Baekhyun was in the mood for pizza, of course he knew Baekhyun is always in the mood for pizza, what a smartass, the smaller rolling eyes in his head.

“One medium size of potato piz-”

“One personal size of hawaiian pizza, thanks.” Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol. He knew he's asking for trouble but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to prove a point.

“You don't want potato pizza?” Chanyeol asked him in a sincere surprised tone.

“I like hawaiian pizza better now,” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows then Baekhyun mumbled, “told you don't know me very well.”

That seemed to be the last straw of Chanyeol's patience, “that will be enough, then,” The taller put down the menu on the table rather harshly, startling both Baekhyun and the poor waitress who hurriedly excused herself with a promise of one personal size of hawaiian pizza in ten minutes.

Baekhyun looked at outside of the window, tears threatening to form in the corner of his eyes, he didn't know why he suddenly felt so tired.

“Are you keep going to act like this?” Chanyeol asked, patience has finally wore off his calm demeanor.

“Fine, if you don't wanna talk, just tell me what you want me to do then. Apologize? Taking more days off work? Rest? What?”

Chanyeol knew he's being borderline heartless, but he also knew it's the only way to provoke Baekhyun to lash out everything that has been bottled up for too long.

“I'm tired,” Baekhyun managed to say despite his voice cracking due to tears that finally split over and flowed down his face.

And it's like a punch to Chanyeol's lungs. Never in a mere second he imagined things would go downhill so fast like this between him and Baekhyun. Taming Baekhhyun's heart had been draining him out but never ever once he thought to give up. He wanted to keep fighting no matter how many times he should face wall after wall behind that door, he badly wanted to. But what if he never find him in the end. What if the lion heart wasn't ready to be found.

What if he simply didn't want to be found.

“Okay, I'm not gonna force you to talk.”

Chanyeol tried to keep his voice steady when he's in fact trembling like crazy to the core. He started to see options and he honestly didn't know which one was best to offer for them. He really wish Baekhyun were at least guiding him this time.

“Baekhyun,” He started again, and their eyes met.

There's a flash of shock in the smaller's eyeballs, before they shaking back and forth due to the blurriness of his tears, and that's when usually Chanyeol went to him and just held him close. He tried with all his might not to get up and do that right there and then.

“No, please,”

And there it was, another plea, another blind fear. Gods know how many times they have been doing this to each other and Chanyeol just wanted a real chance for them, for him. If this was an option to get there, he's going to try.

“Listen baby,” Chanyeol lengthened his arms across the table, wiping tears that had not stopped running down Baekhyun's face. It hurt him to see the man he loves—

“I love you,” he said in one breath, “It's been a while, I don't even know when I realized it, but I do, love you.” He smiled despite the great pain the three words brought to spread inside him.

“Chanyeol-” As if it was a stop button for the tears to fall, Baekhyun froze in his seat, pupil dilated, ears thrilled to finally hear the three words he'd been dreaming to hear from the man across him.

“But I don't think we're on the same page yet.”

“Wha- what do you mean?”

“I want you to think about it while you think about your feelings for me. Ask yourself if you really trust your own heart. Whatever the answer will be, I'll take it. Just please, be clear with me.”

“I-”

Chanyeol shook his head, he knew what that pretty mouth was gonna automatically say, “Please, Baekhyun.”

The lost look in Baekhyun's face was a new thing that Chanyeol never ever want to witness again. And Chanyeol knew it's gonna be the face that haunts him in his nightmare from now on.

It had passed than thirty minutes and it's kind of embarrassing to realize that the pizza place read their situation and waited for them to be ready to properly eat. Guess it's time for him to let Baekhyun start to think what he asked to do.

Seeing Baekhyun seemed to at least had sunk in the whole situation, had stopped crying, Chanyeol rose up from his seat.

“I'll stay in Yoora's for a while. Kris will pick you up.”

As Chanyeol walked around the table, he bend down to kiss Baekhyun's head and whispered, “Please don't do stupid thing. Come to me when you're ready.”

And then he's gone.

* * *


	4. The One After The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One After The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♩ Mystery of Love - Sufjan Stevens

Ten days. This is the longest time for Chanyeol not to see, nor talk to, even text Baekhyun ever since they knew each other. How hard it could be, not to see the first thing your eyes recognize every beginning of your day, not to hear that breathy, gleeful laughter that warms every corner of your heart, not to feel that tingle of rush and fascination whenever your skin touches. To him, it all felt like living defying gravity.

More days passed, more doubts came. What took him so long? Had anything changed? Should he keep waiting and trust the pulsating, young love he harbored? Last night he could no longer withstand the dam of sadness that had been threatening to break for the past few days. For the first time after ten days, he cried, wailing to his content until sleep saved him. The look that Yoora gave him in the morning clearly showed that she heard. Just how much sorrow can he take?

Going back home from work had never been more draining than lately. He thought his sanity had completely gone when he could hear Baekhyun's hearty laughter so clear in his head the moment he took off his helmet. But then he walked in the kitchen where Yoora was usually busy cooking for their dinner, finding her not standing alone.

There he was, the apple of his eyes, button nose crinkling in glee, head tilting curiously, listening to whatever Yoora was saying like it's so amusing. It was surreal he didn't even know if he was still breathing.

“Baekhyun?”

It sounded like home. His name. He didn't know to be able to say his name again could be this thrilling.

Caught off guard, Baekhyun turned his head to where the voice called. Like two galaxies collided, both of their eyes met again for the first time.

Chanyeol could see thousands of emotion reflected on those beautiful downturned eyes and he didn't know how he could restrain himself from running to hold him in his arms again.

“Oh you're home!” Yoora clapped her hands. She glanced at Baekhyun who seemed too shocked to say hi back then quickly added, “You arrived just in time we finished cooking. I invited Baekhyunie. Visited his gallery yesterday and now we're just- doing some pottery slash painting stuff. You don't mind, do you?”

There's that sister threat in Yoora's tone Chanyeol couldn't miss to recognize. He didn't know whether wanting to drag her out of her kitchen or strangle her first. But Yoora's round scary eyes did that laser look at him, so all he could do was just clearing his throat then said, “Sure.”

“Alright then!” She clapped her hands again then smiled sweetly, “Baekhyunie, let's prepare the table. And you,” She pointed at Chanyeol, “Go get change then join us. No buts.”

Chanyeol sighed, “How did you even stay alive with this fierce ahjumma in the kitchen, Baek?”

“Yah!” Yoora shouted and a blushing Baekhyun finally let out a small giggle.

As Chanyeol took the stairs up to his room, he curiously looked back and caught Baekhyun was looking at his direction. Seeing the latter quickly turned his head shy, Chanyeol smiled to himself. It's funny how this felt like high school crush all over again.

Dinner was surprisingly a very enjoyable and pleasant affair. Since Yoora's surprise visit to the gallery, Baekhyun couldn't help feeling that it's way passed the time for him to talk to Chanyeol again. He already wanted to go to him the day he finally put a full stop to his past. It's liberating to be able to let himself free from those doubts, never ending questions, and pain. To forgive somebody who could not preserve and fight a shared promise. Then to clearly see, of whole mess, standing so tall a man of his dream. Just how lucky he is.

Feeling how easy it is to smile again, how light yet frantic his heart palpitates again, how complete he himself again, he wondered why he's afraid Chanyeol still can't believe him. How can Chanyeol learn to believe if he's not there to guide him?

“Baekhyunie, is it not to your liking?”

He didn't realize he's been drown in his own thoughts for a while. Chanyeol who sat besides him stole a glance.

“No! it's good. I just- I'll finish this. I promise.”

It's so funny how Yoora went all scary at Chanyeol but pouted adorably at him right now, he couldn't help but smile again while chewing.

“Ahh, I wish I could see you eating every day on this table, Baekhyunie. You're so cute.”

Chanyeol coughed abruptly for a few seconds. Baekhyun automatically brought a glass of water to Chanyeol's mouth. He took several sips then the coughs slowly dead down.

“You okay?” He asked in concern.

“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol nodded, but then their eyes traveled to Baekhyun's hand that seemed like had been unconsciously stroking Chanyeol's chest to ease the cough, out of habit.

By the time Baekhyun retracted his hand, red had been painted all over both of their face. At this point, Yoora just blatantly laughed and shook her head in amusement.

“Alright lovers, you two take care of the table. I'll freshen up. It's too hot here I can't stand it anymore.”

With that, Yoora stood up, patted their back, then pulled one of Chanyeol's ears.

They asked how each other's doing in between the clinks of silverware and plates. Standing side by side, shoulders brushing once and twice, as Chanyeol soaping the utensils and Baekhyun cleaning them with water. It's impossible for their mind not to wander to how they used to this differently—Chanyeol stood behind Baekhyun, pressing their bodies as they washed the dishes together, giggling and screaming when Chanyeol gave kisses on Baekhyun's neck, or when Baekhyun decided to be lazy and turn around trying to reach Chanyeol's lips to make the task on Chanyeol's hands more challenging.

Dishes were washed. Immediately, an avoidable heavy atmosphere appeared between them. Baekhyun knew it's time for him to talk. But then Chanyeol said, “It's already late, I'll tell Yoora you're going home.”

Seemed like Chanyeol really thought Baekhyun wasn't here for him. It made the smaller wonder. Just until when Chanyeol was going to wait.. It made anger boils inside of him.

“Actually,” There's a rush of adrenaline surging through his sense, “I bring you something.”

Baekhyun didn't wait for Chanyeol to follow him. He walked to the living room where he deposited his coat and stuff.

When Chanyeol arrived, Baekhyun was already wearing his coat. There was a paper bag in his hands.

“I know you really love your hoodies. You always complained whenever you run out of them because they're all in the laundry, because I wore them all,” Baekhyun paused and chuckled, “You didn't even stop by to bring some of your stuff. So here, I bring your favorites.”

Instead of receiving it, Chanyeol snorted in disbelief, “ Really?”

“Excuse me?”

“After ten fucking days, this' the only thing you wanna say to me? Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Baekhyun..”

“You didn't want to listen to me ten days ago-”

“You didn't even say a word for God's sake!”

“You knew I love you! You knew I was about to say it again, for I don't know how many times, because I'm sorry I was broken but I do love you too Chanyeol. I always do. You just didn't want to believe it. So what would make you believe now? Because nothing changed. I might doubted my worth but my love for you, Chanyeol, it never changed. I love you and only you.”

Seeing Chanyeol just stood still, Baekhyun realized maybe this wasn't the right time after all. Maybe Chanyeol still needed more time. And that's okay, because all he should do now was just trying and trying and trying again to make him believe.

He almost reached the gate to get out of Yoora's place when there was a crush of somebody's weight pressing on his back. Soon he heard Chanyeol sobbing on his shoulders.

“This ten days have been hell, Baek, I can't- I can't,”

To say it pained him to listen to Chanyeol's stuttering mess, was an understatement. For someone who used to be able to control his emotion, be the bigger one in any situation, there's not even a word could describe how crushed Baekhyun's heart to witness Chanyeol in this state.

Baekhyun turned around to properly hug him, “I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry... I'm fine now, Yeol. I promise you.”

After a while, Chanyeol calmed down, wiped his snot then looked at him accusingly, “You've turned me into a cry baby. How are you gonna take responsibility huh?”

Baekhyun's face contorted because honestly he wanted to cry too now, but he just hit Chanyeol on his head lightly after wiping the remaining tears on the corner of his lover's face, “Stupid.”

“No, do not start crying too,” Chanyeol hugged him tightly. “This ain't a crying battle hey,” There's a rumble of laughter above his head.

“I miss you..”

Hearing how small the three words sound, Chanyeol released his embrace. He took Baekhyun's face in his hands, inspecting every inch of face that he's been longing to touch, caressing the smooth skin of rosy cheeks that always felt so right on his palms.

“I miss you too baby, I miss you I almost think I've gone crazy,” He whispered, slowly closing the gap between their face.

The kiss was bittersweet, trembling skin touch like butterflies, slow as they relish the feeling and the taste of each other again. As tongues shyly glided, met, hot breaths mingled, they knew they can't be separated tonight.

Chanyeol ended up carrying Baekhyun bridal style to his room upstairs. Baekhyun whined, worrying what if Yoora caught them, “it's gonna be totally embarrassing..” Chanyeol dismissed it, saying this is exactly what she wanted they actually should just be as loud as they could to get back at her. Baekhyun hit Chanyeol again on his head.

Weeks lack of sex indeed gave them somewhat of new experience all over again. Both were impatient, rolling around naked from side to side, hands roam in tandem mapping long lost territories, legs tangled as if there's no beginning nor end.

And it's amazing how Baekhyun could taste love in every thrust Chanyeol gave. He almost couldn't hold to scream at particular thrusts, “Chanyeol, Chanyeol, I can't-” and Chanyeol had to soothe him with soft kisses and assurance, “Ssh, it's ok.. I've got you,” before slamming hard and fast again Baekhyun was sure that he saw stars.

They lasted not too long, exchanging wet kisses and i love yous during the remnant of their highs, but that felt perfect.

That, until Chanyeol heard Baekhyun's whimper and faint sobs.

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” Alarm goes off in Chanyeol's head. He was about to pull out when Baekhyun pressed their body more, hands clutched Chanyeol's neck, face pressed into his shoulder, as if a distance between them could harm, “Don't- don't pull out, please Chanyeol, don't leave me, don't-”

Seeing how raw Baekhyun's emotion somehow made Chanyeol's heart constricts in throbs of pain and bliss at the same time, “Ok baby, ok,” He removed wet tendrils of Baekyun's hair on his forehead then touched his lips to the smaller's forehead, “I’ll stay inside, ssh, I won’t leave you,”

Minutes passed, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands. Admiring the beauty of them while looking for which one that got bruised from the recent incident Luhan told him. It’s his left hand.

He found a faded bruise on the knuckles, “Does this still hurt?” Chanyeol asked while pressing his lips there.

Baekhyun looked up at him, “No.. Did Luhan tell you?”

“Hm, hm. That’s very brave of you.”

“Well, he deserves it.”

Chanyeol just chuckled, kissing the bruise once again.

“Yeol,”

“Hm?”

“Come back home please?”

“Of course baby. Where else I'll go?”

And that's how after ten days, two heartbeats thump in a rhythm again.


End file.
